Les cheveux de Victor
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Les cheveux de Victor ont un étrange pouvoir: ils lui permettent de contrôler le temps
1. prologue

**Les cheveux de Victor**

 _Bonsoir à tous ! Voici une fic avec InThePanda, j'étais motivé après avoir reçut le DVD de UM mardi ;) Certes cela n'a rien à voir et je sais que j'ai plusieurs fic en attente, mais celle là sera courte (3 chapitres + un prologue+ un épilogue). J'espère que mon idée plaira. Encore rien à voir, mais je viens de voir la dernière vidéo de ITP et je suis triste de pas faire le casting (maman pourquoi on vit pas à lyon?!)._

 _N'hésitais pas à laisser une petite review, promit j'écris vite la suite !_

 _et avant que j'oublie : ITP est victor Bonnefoy, cette personne ni les autres ne m'appartiennent (l'esclavage étant abolis c'est pas possible)._

 _Bisous_

Prologue

Victor Bonnefoy alias InThePanda sur internet, lisait tranquillement les critiques de l'épisode 12 de sa série Unknown Movies. La première saison , c'était terminé en beauté, avec la mort du commissaire au grand dam de certaines fans. Il savait que le mettre torse nu était une bonne idée, plusieurs filles semblaient savourer des yeux le corps viril du fossoyeur de films. Il alluma une clope, continuant de défiler les nombreux commentaires, qui dans l'ensemble étaient positifs. Ces mois de tournage furent incroyables, des bons moments, des fous rires, des rencontres… Il ne regrettait pas, le soutien des fans le touchait.  
S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'attristait, c'était sa coupe. Il avait sacrifié sa touffe qui le caractérisait tant pour les besoins de la série. C'était drôle au début mais ses cheveux en bataille lui manquaient, autant dire qu'il était heureux de voir qu'ils commençaient à pousser.  
Il écrasa sa cigarette avant de toucher d'un air niais les repousses de quelques millimètres sur son crâne.

« revenez vite comme avant mes petits »

Il devait avoir bu une bière de trop dans la soirée à moins que ce soit la fatigue qui faisait qu'il s'adressait à ses cheveux. Normal.  
Victor c'était légèrement soûlé seul en attendant ses amis… Qui l'a apparemment laissé tomber vu leur absence. Agacé il regarda l'heure.  
23h56  
Soit presque 1h de retard.  
Inquiet, il envoya à chacun un message et décida de patienter en se matant un Tarantino. Le film s'acheva alors que son portable n'avait vibré à aucun moment. Il fixa sa montre.  
23h57

Okayyyyy...Donc soit sa montre était déréglée soit c'est lui qui avait mal vu. À aucun moment il serait possible que seul 1 min se fût passé entre avants et après le film ! Certes, il n'avait peut-être plus la notion correcte du temps, mais pas à ce point-là au bout de 3 bières par pitié !  
InThePanda tentait de garder son calme en rationnant la situation. Il décida d'aller descendre à la poubelle à verre de son immeuble afin de vider la montagne de bouteilles de ses précédentes soirées et d'aller vérifier l'heure avec l'horloge extérieure.  
Il se retourna après avoir fermé sa porte quand il vit le groupe qui a dû venir ensemble. Sa surprise fut grande mais son soulagement absent en remarquant leurs corps immobiles. C'était comme dans le musée Grévin, ils étaient là mais ne bougeait pas, les membres raides, figés. Le visage comme interrompu dans un joyeux échange amicale.

« Alice ? Karol ? Fabo ? C'est quoi cette blague pas drôle ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

Ni eux ni les autres ne quittèrent leurs conditions de statue. Angoissé, il réussit néanmoins à les saisir un par un et les traîner dans son appartement le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un arrive. Résultat, Tom et Alice étaient sur le sol, Fabo sur le canapé et Karol sur Fabo. Puis Guillaume était bloqué entre une chaise et la table pour le maintenir debout et gagner un maximum de place.

« Putain… Putain »

23h57  
Cette foutue montre déréglée était bien le cadet de ses soucies !  
Victor sous l'incompréhension s'écroula sur une chaise, se recroquevillant, les mains frottant ses cheveux comme quand ils étaient plus longs. L'aiguille sur son poignet se remit à tourner.  
23h58  
Les yeux de ses potes reprirent vie, tous furent surpris de leur arrivée dans le salon. InThePanda soupira en voyant Karol faire une claque à Fabo qu'elle tient responsable de sa position sur lui.

« J'ai besoin d'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. »

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

 _A suivre._

 _Au faite, j'ai 2 idées de fin, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires si vous préférez une happy end ou bag end_

 _:)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous. Ceci est le plus petit chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour vos commentaires. Apparemment une majorité souhaite une happy end.:)_

 _réponse aux reviews :_

 _Miki Aren la reine du monde:si t'aime la joie, j'espère alors que tu aimera la fin (tu aimera peut etre alors moins le chapitre suivant… Mais je spoil pas plus:P_

 _Merci !_

 _Romana in the Void : je galère pourtant souvent à trouver un titre x) ta review m'a fait explosé de rire (ça sonne un peu comme le doc de retour vers le futur avec une théories pareil)_

 _merci pour ta review:)_

 _Elan du Lac : merci ! J'espère que tu va aimer. Je te fait un double câlin pour la review_

Chapitre 1

Lorsque Victor ouvrit les yeux au début d'après-midi, il se mit à regretter d'avoir enchaîné les verres. La migraine atroce fut une raison suffisante pour lui de se lever, et d'aller chercher sa boîte de doliprane. Il poussa Fabo qui prenait toute la place, il se souvenait vaguement de l'arrivée de l'intrus sur son lit.  
Une fois dans le salon, il repéra les filles à qui il avait prêté un matelas gonflable, préparer leur petit déjeuner… à 13 h.  
Le cinéphile repensa alors à la veille. Ses potes s'étaient moqués gentiment de lui quand il avait narré la découverte de leur pétrification. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien entre la blague de Karol dans le couloir et leur arrivée dans l'appartement. Il n'est pas superstitieux, mais c'est dans des moments comme cela qu'un connaisseur des phénomènes paranormaux serait utile. Mais sans preuve personne ne le croira.  
Il avala le cachet avant de se servir d'un café en rejoignant la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées

.

.

Ses invités venaient de rentrer chez eux, ils ont bien vu qu'il n'était pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Victor s'effara sur son canapé usé, réfléchissant à la veille. Le retard, le déréglage, ses amis qui étaient comme figé… Dans le temps.

« Oh putain. »

Une folle idée lui vient.  
Et si le temps s'était arrêté sans qu'il s'en aperçoit .  
Non.  
Il doit avoir trop bu.  
Mais ce serait cool quand même.

« Cela coûte rien d'essayer »

Victor récupéra tout ce qu'il avait utilisé la veille, son ordi, sa montre, il avait même remis ses vêtements sales au cas où . Le voilà donc dans la même position, regardant les commentaires la cigarette à la main.  
Et il attendit.  
Au moins 10 minutes.  
10 minutes qui s'écoulaient normalement sur sa montre .  
Et il se sentit très con.  
Son téléphone brisa le silence gênant, son bon ami fossoyeur tombait plutôt bien.

« Si tu me dis que tu dormais encore je te tue Victor » annonça la voix grave de François Theurel

« bonjour à toi aussi. Non je dormais pas, et techniquement c'est moi qui t'ai tué la dernière fois mec »

« Dans ce cas puis-je espérer que tu arrives bientôt ? Je t'attends depuis 13 h. Et si tu n'es pas mort dans ta série, c'est juste grâce au scripte»

C'est alors qu'il se souvint que François venait à Lyon aujourd'hui et qu'ils avaient prévu de se faire une bouffe dehors.

« Merde, je suis désolé. J'ai eu une dure soirée… Je me prépare et j'arrive. »

Encore frustré de son idée stupide et invraisemblable, il partit se laver en vitesse après avoir raccroché.  
Il sauta dans la douche, faillit glisser en étalant sur tout son corps son gel douche et frottant ses cheveux vigoureusement. Après un essuyage rapide, il détala hors de son appartement, en direction d'une pizzeria où le second cinéphile était installé.  
Victor rentra, navré d'avoir fait autant attendre l'ex-commissaire d'UM. Ce dernier le remarqua et alla le saluer, toute colère absente sur son visage.

« Je pensais pas que tu serais ponctuel. Ça change des tournages où l'on est souvent en retard ! » déclara-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Pris d'un pressentiment il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

13h

Okay, là il avait vraiment un problème.


	3. Chapter 2

**Les cheveux de Victor**

 _Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 2._

 _ITP et le fossoyeur sont des personnes réel, je ne possède pas les droit sur eux._

 _Les reviews :_

 _lilou-moi :_ _salut :3_

 _oui, je divulgue la réalité qui nous ait caché sur ses cheveux x)_

 _pas de soucie, tu est tout pardonné vu que tu en a posté une pour le chapitre 1_

 _merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil_

 _j'espère que se chapitre te plaira malgré qu'il est pas vraiment drôle (c'est pas le but)_

 _vive la sainte pelle ! Dehors la sainte patate !_

 _Biz_

 _Miki Aren la reine du monde :_

 _bonsoir votre altesse loutre *s'incline*_

 _merci pour ta review !:)_

 _j'espère ne pas te décevoir_

 _Romana in the Void_

 _mais...Mais…O_O_

 _Doc ! Revient ! C'est moi, marty !_

 _J'avoue, mais que veut tu, il était perturbé_

 _c'est bien, tu fait de bonnes interprétations et tu fait gaffe aux détails ;)_

 _(quand tu a dit papatte, j'ai pensé vic en chat… Putain il serai trop mignon 0w0 )_

 _tu aurais des réponses à ta question dans ce chapitre, et oui il va avoir des merdes temporels_

 _merci pour ta review !:)_

 _Elan du Lac_

 _olala, on se calme !;) calme tes ardeurs même si je suis désolé de te dire qu'il n'y a pas de BL dans cette fic (j'aime bien mais ce n'est pas le propos de la fic, ils sont juste amis)_

 _pour répondre à ta question, vic est le seul à pouvoir voyager. Donc si il tenait la main à quelqu'un et que celui-ci le serrerai un peu fort en arrêtant le temps… L'autre serait si raide que vic sera coincé XD_

 _Merci de ta review *calin*_

Chapitre 2

Les deux cinéphiles se trouvaient dans une petite table pour deux personnes dans la pizzeria.

« Mec, je t'assure que c'est vrai ! »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tes quatre amis ne bougeaient plus... »

« Ils étaient figés dans le temps ! » ininterrompue le plus jeune

« … Et que tu à remonter le temps »

« C'est ça. » Affirma-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.

« Écoute Victor, j'aimerais te croire, vraiment. Mais ton histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux. »

À ce moment-là le Lyonnais écarquilla les yeux, ayant comme une révélation

« mais c'est ça ! Bravo François, tu es un génie ! »

InThePanda sauta de sa chaise, remit sa veste avant de saluer son ami qui ne comprenait rien et semblait douter de la santé mentale de son interlocuteur avant de sortir du restaurant.  
François, les yeux ébahit en lâcha sa fourchette avant de crier au fuyard.

« Hey, tu n'as pas payé ta commande ! »

.

.

.

Une idée folle lui était venu. Pourtant il avait le pressentiment que ça fonctionnerait. Il cherchait un coin calme, difficile en plein samedi après-midi. Il se rabattit finalement sur un petit cinéma de quartier où il avait eu l'occasion d'y aller une ou deux fois. La séance avait commencé depuis cinq minutes, moins de dix personnes fixaient l'écran. Il s'installa dans un siège au bout de la rangée, près de la sortie.  
Son cœur battait fort, mais il ne savait si c'était à cause de la course ou de ce qu'il apprêtait à faire. Un peu des deux s'imaginait-il.  
 _Faite_ _que_ _ça marche et que je ne sois pas fou._  
Il appréhendait vraiment ce geste -pourtant si banal- mais nécessaire pour comprendre.  
Dans l'obscurité, Victor mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de les frotter le plus rapidement possible. Il ouvrit alors les yeux -il n'avait pas remarqué les avoirs fermés- et cette vision le marqua. Telle une vieille cassette, les images se rembobinaient à une vitesse affolante, il pouvait à peine voir les mouvements des personnes, tout était flou comme dans un brouillard.  
Il se stoppa.  
Plus personne dans la salle.

Une vieille dame et sa petite fille rentrèrent, s'installant à la place où elles étaient il y a une minute. Du moins, du point de vue de Victor vu qu'elles n'étaient jamais venu ici autrefois. Le public arriva tranquillement, le noir revenu et le film se lança.  
Depuis ce jour, le cinéphile tenta plusieurs expériences.  
Chaque fois qu'il ratait une prise de ses critiques, cassait un objet, marcher dans une merde, une main se baladait dans ses cheveux. Ce don lui facilitait la vie, il doit reconnaître que cela donnait du piquant à son quotidien. Il avait tant bien que mal réussi à le contrôler. En fonction de son geste et de ce qu'il pensait -inconsciemment ou non- les conséquences étaient différentes. Il avait essayé d'en parler à ses proches. Certains avaient prit peur, d'autres le regardaient étrangement ce qui l'effrayait assez. Il a du à plusieurs reprises remonter le temps pour que sa confidence n'ait jamais lieu. Yéyé venait d'être remis au courant pour la 23ème fois.

« Et tu contrôles le temps ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire » dit-il d'une voix lassée

« mais c'est incroyable mec ! À toi tout seul tu fais mieux qu'un film de science-fiction. Tu peux me montrer ? Genre m'emmener une heure dans le passé . »

InThePanda soupira, cette question revenait souvent.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas emmener quelqu'un, et quand je rembobine, tout ce qui s'est passé entre le moment que je pars et celui où je reviens s'efface. Du moins je suppose vu qu'il faut tout recommencer à chaque fois. Mais si tu veux une preuve, j'ai un autre moyen. »

À ce moment, il fit un délicat mouvement dans sa tignasse qui avait bien repoussé depuis. Le monde autour ne bougeait plus. Il profita de l'immobilité pour avancer de plusieurs mètres et se cacher derrière un mur avant de tout faire revenir au normal.  
Yéyé émit un petit cri aigu, il n'y avait plus personne avec lui. Il fixait ahuri là où son ami avait disparu.  
Victor attira son attention avec un rire rauque, il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois !

.

.

.

C'était le mois de février 2015, Janvier était plutôt bien rempli avec la publication du dernier UM, le réveille de son pouvoir. Il avait même tenté de prévenir anonymement l'attentat avec une cabine téléphonique. Aujourd'hui, sortait la critique au lit "' Réalité '" et il était encore en retard pour sa sortie avec François. Un mouvement de cheveux, il était pile à l'heure au bon endroit. Le fossoyeur était visible au loin. Le plus vieux le remarqua, et traversa derrière le bus sans regarder la route. Une voiture qui arrivait de l'autre sens percuta de plein fouet l'homme. Le corps de son ami s'éclata contre le pare-brise avant de retomber sur le sol. Paniqué, le chauffeur ne s'arrêta pas et dans sa fuite roula sur le blessé.  
Le sang de Victor se glaça.  
Son ami agonisait dans la rue, les membres dans des positions tout sauf naturel, les jambes écrabouillés. D'instinct il courut vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il hurlait et pleurait de douleurs, crachait du sang indiquant une blessure fatale.  
Il toucha le visage de son ami, comme pour rassurer celui-ci dans la mort. Il aurait pu partir à ce moment-là, cependant il n'aurait pu faire face au regard du mourant s'il l'abandonnait là. Alors il le prit dans les bras et attendit pendant de longues secondes. La petite lueur dans les yeux disparut annonçant la fin du fossoyeur de films. Il lâcha le cadavre, dirigeant une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux.  
Il le sauverait, il était prêt à tout et déterminé. Mais qui le sauvera de cette image cauchemardesque qui continuera, il le sait, à le hanter ?

 _Vous avez droit de me détester (RIP François). Mais n'oubliait pas que cette fic se terminera bien, donc pas me tuer svp._

 _A bientôt, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue !:)_

 _merci pour les reviews_

 _Isil_


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut ! Voici la suite, dernier chapitre avant le prologue !_

 _Merci pour votre soutient et des gros bisous à tous ! :)_

 _Disclaimer :comme d'habitude, Victor Bonnefoy, François Theurel, Mathieu Pradalet sont des personnes physique réel, je ne les possèdes pas._

 _Désolé pour les fautes_

Les reviews :

lilou-moi : ne jamais oublier la politesse, donc bonjour à toi ! x)

En fait si je l'ai tué, c'est que j'en avait envie (best excuse ever)

merci beaucoup. Oui sa mort est con, mais en fait ma fic est la pour promouvoir la sécurité routière, donc les enfants faire attention en traversant derrière un bus ! XD

Miki Aren la reine du monde : comment se porte son altesse ? X)

Mais oui, tout à fait.

Je sais pas, j'imaginais bien lui faire ça XD

Merci pour la review !:)

Pendule :

oui t'a vu ? Faut faire gaffe XD

Oui, je l'ai écrite ma fameuse fic sur ses cheveux !:) même si à la base c'était pas du tout ça. Au début je voulais faire un os où ses cheveux auraient une conscience, ils se parlerait entre eux etc Mais là j'ai changé d'avis XD

Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait hyper plaisir ! :)

Elan du Lac : Niark niark ;D

François fut victime de mon envie de sang désolé U_U

cybou-chan merci beaucoup ! j'aime écrire des histoires qui sort des fanfics habituel :)

(mais bon, le concepts de voyage dans le temps n'est pas nouveau par contre)

Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais il fallait que se soit soudain et inattendu… J'aime tuer les personnages, mais j'ai du mal à donner des détails…

L'idée de mettre en plus une fin alternative est possible, mais je mettrai la happy end avant vu que c'est celle réclamé:)

 **chapitre 3 :**

Il rouvrit un œil, avant de respirer profondément. La mort de son pote l'avait troublé, son corps en tremblait sans intermittence. Il était à quelques mètres du lieu de rendez-vous, craignant l'accident. Comme prévu, François quitta le bus avant de le remarquer sur le trottoir opposé. Ayant un mauvais impression de déjà-vu, Victor lui cria de s'arrêter. Surprit, le fossoyeur du film obéit remarquant le regard sérieux et apeuré de son ami. Au même moment, une voiture fonçant à vive allure passa près de lui. Soulagé, Victor rejoignit son ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il était heureux sur le moment d'avoir se pouvoir.  
Après avoir échappé à la mort de peu, François accepta de reconnaître le fait que Victor avait un don Extraordinaire. Comme pour le jour où il lui avait avoué le phénomène paranormal, ils retournèrent à la pizzeria.  
« Et cette voiture… Elle m'aurait tué . »

« Ouais, je t'ai vu les membres en sang. Tu pleurais… Tu hurlais de douleur… Et moi j'étais là à te regarder mourir. Bordel, depuis le début j'ai l'impression d'être dans une fan fiction, il manque juste une déclaration et qu'on s'encule pour faire plaisir aux fans. » Dit-il en essayant de plaisanter malgré une petite larme qui trahissait son humeur.  
François se rendait à présent compté des souffrances et du poids que ce don apportait au chevelu. Il préféra aider à changer les idées macabres dans l'esprit de son camarade. Le repas fut donc accompagné d'anecdote de tournage du dernier Fossoyeur sur les nanars sortit en janvier, des prochaines conventions, des films, l'actualité etc.  
« … Et là je me dis mais pourquoi j'ai tourné dans cet appart… »  
François se mit à devenir rouge, se taire et les mains se positionnaient autour du cou. Les lèvres commençaient à bleuir. InThePanda sauta de sa chaise, alertant un serveur qui prenait commande à côté. Il donna des grandes tapes dans le dos, se rappelant des gestes de secourisme apprit au collège. Ne réussissant pas à déloger le morceau de pizza coincé dans la gorge, il secoua sa crinière. Moins de cinq secondes après avoir rembobiné la scène, il arracha la dernière part aux mains du brun qui s'étonna de l'audace du pique-assiette.  
« Tu me remercieras plus tard. »  
Et sa nourriture fut engloutie sans plus d'explication. 

.

.

.

« Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment tu fais face aux paradoxes ? »

« Ba je sais pas, ce n'est pas comme si mon pouvoir et chose courante. Si tu me trouves " à comprendre les voyages dans le temps avec des cheveux pour les nuls " tu me fais signer pour que j'aille le commander. »  
Tom alias Gydias ignora la réplique sarcastique du tueur d'UM, il se trouvait chez lui pour passer une bonne après-midi, mais cela c'était changé en débat.  
« Réfléchi, si tu remontes le temps pour éviter un accident, il n'a pas lieu donc tu n'as pas de raison de remonter le temps. Du coup tu ne remontes pas le temps. »

« Je n'ai rien compris. »

« C'est le principe de causalité, demande à Bruce il a fait un épisode. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à regarder e -Penser, et pour moi ça marche pas cette théorie. »

« C'est vrai, toi tu créer plutôt une hypothèse de la gomme qui efface le présent, on va l'appeler la théorie Maped. Et hop, placement de produit ! »

.

.

.

« Dit maman, tu ferais quoi toi si tu pouvais remonter le temps . »

« J'irai 21 ans en arrière pour que mon ancien moi n'oublie pas de prendre la pilule. Voyons Vic', me regarde pas comme ça, je plaisante ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son fils faire les gros yeux.

.

.

.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans cette critique au lit, qui sera aujourd'hui consacré à Fifty Shades Of Grey. Et contre toute attente… C'est de la merde ! » commença InThePanda avec Karol face à la caméra.

.

.

.

Victor était face à son ordinateur, en train de monter sa critique au lit. Il souffla un nuage de tabac avant d'écraser la cigarette. Une semaine où l'accident avait eu lieu, parfois il revoyait des flashs la nuit. Il aimait son pouvoir, il avait la sensation d'être comme les personnages de comics comme les x-men. Cependant cela handicape souvent sa vie. À constamment refaire, il perdait l'effet de surprise et finissait souvent par mélanger le passé effacé et celui-ci recrée. Combien de fois il parlait d'un moment qui c'était déroulé mais dont seul lui pouvait s'en souvenir ?  
Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il vérifia l'émetteur avant de décrocher

« Hey Gydias ! Depuis quand t'appel à 6 heures du matin après une soirée jeu vidéo ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.»

« Mec… Faut que tu agisses. C'est François...»  
Aussitôt, il arrêta de plaisanter en entendant le timbre de la voix de Tom qui tremblait.  
« Quoi? »

« Il est mort. Les pompiers pensent à une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone»  
Victor gela à cette annonce, décidément son ami fricotait bien trop avec l'au-delà, il méritait bien son pseudo.

« Mais putain ! Il a pris un abonnement à la morgue ou quoi .! »  
Il raccrocha avant de faire un geste si quotidien pour lui. Une fois dans le passé, il prit sa voiture pour aller chez le futur cadavre. Il arriva chez le fossoyeur du film en deux heures, la porte était fermée. Il sonna, frappa à la porte, cria dans la rue comme un gros con, balançait des cailloux à la fenêtre mais la porte restait close. Il fractura une vitre pour rentrer. Un mal de tête le surprit, le monoxyde faisait son effet. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Dans le salon, un corps immobile dans un fauteuil ne respirait déjà plus. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il avait remonté à avant la découverte, mais n'était pas allé assez loin pour le sauver.  
« Putain. Putain. PUTAIN ! »  
Victor ferma les yeux, mit les mains dans ses cheveux, frottant vigoureusement, en priant arriver devant un François vivant.  
Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il faisait chaud, anormalement chaud pour un mois de février. Une légère brise rafraîchissante ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Il tendit l'oreille. D'après les voix d'enfants il était dans un parc. Il papillonna les paupières, surprit. Dans un coin avec quelques verdures, se trouvaient face à lui un toboggan rouge et une balançoire, un tape-cul à sa droite et un bac à sable. L'endroit était plutôt calme si on excluait une petite fille qui se faisait balancer par son père puis deux petits garçons qui armé de pelles, râteaux et seaux en plastique tentaient de réaliser un château de sable.  
« Mais non Mathieu, il faut faire un trou pour le pont ! »  
L'enfant qui venait de s'exprimer n'avait pas plus de cinq ans et paraissait familier à Victor.  
« Mathieu! François ! Venez, c'est l'heure du goûter ! »Cria deux femmes sur un banc  
Les cris de joie des bambins contrastaient avec celui d'effrois de Victor. À quelques mètres de lui étaient François Theurel et Mathieu Pradalet, élèves en maternelle.  
Il avait voyagé dans un temps

Il avait voyagé dans un temps antérieur à sa naissance ! Terrorisé, il voulu stopper le temps pour lui permettre de s'éloigner. En touchant sa chevelure, rien ne se figea. A la place, une touffe de cheveux fini dans ses main.


	5. Epilogue 1 (happy end)

Bonsoir !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici la fin de cette fic ! Il s'agit de la 1ère fin , une autre va voir le jour vu qu'elle m'a était demandé. Je sais, c'est rare que j'écris des chapitres aussi rapproché, mais la motivation d'aller à la Japan Tours pour voir Bob lennon, Benzaie, Fred et Seb, Nota Ben me donne une énergie de fou !

Merci à tout ceux qui on soutenu cette fic, je vous embrasse fort

les reviews

cybou-chan : Yo !

oui, calme toi !;D

Merci pour la review.

A bon, c'était si prévisible ?

Oui, tuer françois c'est pas jolie, mais le faire autant ça devient drôle je trouve XD (oui, cela m'amuse de le tuer)

il va pas mourir vu que il y a une happy end !:)

oui désolés, je l'ai vu aussi. Le problème c'est que j'écris tard, du coup je fait de la merde en relecture X)

lilou-moi : Coucou et merci. Moi je trouve cela drôle x)

ravie que ma blague à 5 centimes te fasse rire.

Oui c'est cruel je sais;)

Miki Aren la reine du monde : hello votre altesse, je suis ravie de voir que tu soutien ma fic (c'est parsque je suis une ministre de ton gouvernement c'est ça ? XD )

oui il est moche mais c'est la vie x)

Pour répondre à ta question, il ont plus de 5ans d'eccart. Victor est de 1994 (source twitter) et François de 1983 (source vidéo french food porn 6) donc voila:)

Épilogue

« Non… Non putain, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner ! »

Paniqué en voyant une poignée entière de cheveux tombés, il se dépêcha d'aller se planquer loin du parc où, les gens commençaient à le regarder suspicieusement. Il arriva dans des toilettes publique, qu'importe l'année ces choses restaient dégueulasses. Devant le miroir, il put contempler les dégâts. Un gros trou au sommet du crâne lui faisait ressembler à un moine, des mèches s'étaient envolées pendant la course, le dégarnissant. Une horreur. Vraiment là, il regrettait d'avoir encore des cheveux. Il n'avait plus rien à sauver.  
Comme s'il n'était pas assez dans la merde. Il ne connaît aucun moyen de revenir en son temps, son pouvoir est mort, pas de papier et pas d'argent étant donné que l'euro n'existait pas.  
C'est donc morose qu'il retourna au parc. Le père était parti avec sa fille, les deux femmes -sûrement les mères- discutaient calmement ne surveillant pas leur progéniture. C'était le moment d'agir, même s'il ne savait pas si cela vaudrait vraiment le coup.  
Les gosses jouaient, se chamaillant un peu car François aurait réquisitionné la pelle bleue.

« Bonjour les enfants, c'est un beau château que vous avez fait. »

Ce fut Mathieu qui répondit, son petit camarade fixé avec méfiance ce nouveau venu, prêt à défendre à coup de jouet son chef-d'œuvre. C'était récurrent que les grands viennent embêter les petits ici.

« Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas parler aux étrangers. »

« Tu as bien raison. Mais je ne veux pas de mal, j'ai besoin d'aide. Vous devez souvent jouer dehors, est-ce-que vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrais dormir ? Un refuge, une maison vide... »

Voyant que cet adulte ne leur voulait aucun mal, les bambins se détendirent et se mit à babiller d'une voix joyeuse.

« Ben eut… Il y a un chantier pas fini… Une cabane. Ah je sais ! Il y a un vieux magasin fermé mais personne n'y va. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de maison ? Ils sont où ton papa et ta maman ? » demanda innocemment mini-François.

À ce moment, son ami du futur le trouva adorable. La vision face à lui, jeune -très jeune- mais surtout vivant le sensibilisait. Il s'installa dans le bac avec eux, avançant sa tête d'un œil mystérieux.

« Vous voulait connaître un secret . Mais il faudra le dire à personne. »

Il attendit quelques secondes pour que les enfants face leurs promesses avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je m'appelle Victor, je naîtrais en 1994 et je vous connais dans le futur. »

Bien qu'il s'attendît diverses réactions, ce fut la curiosité qui prédomina. Aucun n'ont même pensé à un instant de nier cette déclaration, c'est fou comment un enfant est beaucoup plus crédule.

« Comme Marty dans retour vers le futur ? Je l'ai vu avec papa ! »

« On est comment ? »

« Je serais grand ? »

« On est ami ? »

Elle est où ta DeLorean ? »

« On vole dans le futur ? »

« Je serais astronaute ?»

Les petits tout excités ignoraient leurs jouets pour s'approcher du voyageur, montant même sur ses genoux en sautillant.

« Éloignez-vous de nos enfants espèce de… Pédophile ! » cria une femme blonde pendant que l'autre sortait un appareil énorme qui devait être l'un des premiers téléphone portable.

« Il y a erreur madame, je suis... »

Il évita un coup de sac à main avant de partir en courant, valait mieux pas se retrouver en garde à vu quand on n'est pas sensé existé.  
Victor couru un bon moment avant d'être essoufflé, pas très bon sportif qu'il était.  
Il est vraiment dans une merde pensa-t-il. Les gens le regardaient, normal avec une coupe pareil. Il se décida à retirer le peu qui tenait -encore miraculeusement- sur son crâne avant de chercher un abri.  
Une mèche.  
Deux mèches.  
Trois mèches.  
Une curieuse fatigue l'engloutit quand il se retrouva aussi chauve que le youtuber Fanta.  
Il essaya de se retenir à un muret avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

«-or ! »

« -tor !»

« -ictor ! »

« Victor ! »

InThePanda sursauta après un cris. Il était sur le sol, au dessus de lui Fabo, Karol, Guillaume et Alice.

« Victor tu es réveillé ! Tu nous as fait peur connard, comment tu te sens ? Tu veux qu'on téléphone aux urgences ? » demanda Karol

Elle était vraiment inquiète, son ami ne semblait pas bien du tout. Il était pale, le souffle court, le regard qui se perdait dans le vide. Victor n'était jamais comme cela, même bourré et là il ne sentait pas l'alcool.  
Il se recroquevilla sur le côté avant de vomir. Prévenante, Alice lui mit entre les mains une bassine où il put vider joyeusement ses entrailles.

« Putain… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est à toi de nous dire, on est arrivé chez toi comme prévu à 23h pour te retrouver sur le sol ! »

« Alors. On est toujours en janvier . C'était un rêve . »

Le groupe resta longtemps avec lui, le maternant à son agacement. Le fait que toutes cette aventure soit le fruit de son imagination le rassura, jusqu'à qu'une remarque de Fabo vienne briser cette illusion.

« Au fait, tu es retourné au coiffeur pour te raser totalement ? »

.

.

.

C'était réel. Son crâne lisse était comme un rappel pour lui qui était le seul à s'en souvenir. Des éventements qui c'étaient déroulé ont bien eu lieu à nouveau, mais cette fois il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Le lendemain, il téléphona à François dès son réveil.

« Allo joyeux Laron? »

« Salut François, je sais que c'est bizarre mais écoute moi bien. À partir de maintenant et où que tu sois, tu regardes la route avant de traverser, tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine quand tu manges une pizza ou quoique ce soit d'autre, et tu installes chez toi un détecteur pour le monoxyde de carbone. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer mais fait le. À plus tard pour le rendez-vous, mais je serais sûrement en retard ! »

Il raccrocha plutôt satisfait alors que de l'autre côté de la ligne un homme s'interrogeait sur le sens de cet appel.  
Les jours passèrent, les cheveux du panda étaient plus que normaux à sa grande joie. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le chagrinait c'était de recommencer les critiques au lit qu'il avait déjà faits.  
Au moins la faucheuse s'était décidée à rompre l'abonnement de son pote.

Fin

 _Ce prologue fait la taille d'un chapitre (fuck la logique) mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Un fin alternative arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine. Bisous._


	6. Epilogue 2 (bad end)

_Hello, voici l'épilogue 2. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévus pour le publier désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture. Le début est identique à l'épilogue 1, normal vu que c'est la suite du même chapitre mais terminant différemment._

 _Mais avant réponse aux reviews_

 _cybou-chan: merci :3_

 _je préférerais que tu te fasse ta propre théorie, car même si moi j'ai la mienne (ce qui est normal vu que je l'écris cette fic) j'aime avoir l'avis des autres, faire fonctionner leur imagination._

 _Ils sont craquant en miniature hein ? X)_

 _en effet, c'est de sa faute;D_

 _j'espère que cela va te plaire_

 _Miki Aren la reine du monde_

 _salut votre altesse ;)_

… _Oui bon sa va, je me trompe souvent le soir. Mais au début j'ai bien mis épilogue_

 _Rassure toi, si tu a fait attention, a la fin je dis bien que ses cheveux sont redevenu normaux, donc ils ont vite repoussé. C'est bon le cauchemars est partit ?_

 _Merci !_

 _lilou-moi_

 _salut et merci de la review_

 _françois est vivant, faite péter le champagne !_

 _Bien que j'aurais aimé, je ne les ai pas mis ensemble. Cela aurait était bizarres de mettre cela à la fin vu que la fic les présente comme amis._

 _Non, faut pas exagérer XD_

Épilogue 2 (bad end)

« Non… Non putain, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner ! »  
Paniqué en voyant une poignée entière de cheveux tombés, il se dépêcha d'aller se planquer loin du parc où, les gens commençaient à le regarder suspicieusement. Il arriva dans des toilettes publique, qu'importe l'année ces choses restaient dégueulasses. Devant le miroir, il put contempler les dégâts. Un gros trou au sommet du crâne lui faisait ressembler à un moine, des mèches s'étaient envolées pendant la course, le dégarnissant. Une horreur. Vraiment là, il regrettait d'avoir encore des cheveux. Il n'avait plus rien à sauver.  
Comme s'il n'était pas assez dans la merde. Il ne connaît aucun moyen de revenir en son temps, son pouvoir est mort, pas de papier et pas d'argent étant donné que l'euro n'existait pas.

Et là il craqua. Il pleura, faisant le deuil de ses amis, sa famille, ses fans. Ici il n'était personne. Victor Bonnefoy n'existe pas, du moins pas encore. Et s'il est logique ce nom sera attribué à un enfant qui naîtra dans 7 ans.  
Après un temps presque interminable, il finit par se relever, les jambes encore tremblantes. Se lamenter ne l'aidera pas. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne et il devait se refaire une vie. Le temps s'écoula normalement, non perturbé par un quelconque pouvoir. Victor Bonnefoy rebaptisé Victor Vega avait réussi contre toute attente à s'adapter tant bien que mal. Il louait un studio dans la banlieue de Lyon qu'il payait grâce à son métier dans un petit cinéma. Il ne s'occupait pas de la projection, loin de la. Lui était dans la caisse à vendre des tickets à des clients. Il avait obtenu ce boulot en sympathisant avec un trentenaire qui s'avéra être le propriétaire. C'était amusant au début de voir les visages impatients en attendant les prochains films qui sortirait mais que lui avait déjà vu. Mais ça il ne pouvait en parler à personne.  
Pour lui, il n'était plus qu'un observateur. Jouer avec le temps lui avait appris une leçon : ont finit par le payer tôt ou tard. Alors il ne changeait rien. Qui sait quelle catastrophe il pourrait commettre en donnant des informations sur l'avenir ?

Il vivait alors sa vie ordinaire, profitant des séances à prix réduit qu'il pouvait avoir. Parfois, il prenait une caméra, enregistrant sur des cassettes des critiques. Mais personne pour les visionner.

Quand il rentrait chez lui, le scénario de la saison 2 d'Unknow movies l'attendait sur la table. Comme un rappel de sa vie, il l'avait rédigé telle qu'il aurait voulu que sa série continue.

Il l'avait commencé le 13 août 2013. Ce soir avait été un jour spécial. C'était le jour où il avait publié l'épisode pilote de UM.

Il avait déjà eu la curiosité de voir la chaîne youtube de son double mais elle était identique à la sienne.

C'était étrange. Savoir qu'il y en avait un autre comme lui…Avec 26 ans de moins que lui.

Dans peu de temps viendra la fin de la saison 1… Et le début des emmerdes du jeune InThePanda. Victor qui était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent se prépara à intervenir. Le temps avait changé l'homme. Aujourd'hui il a de la rancœur sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu à l'époque. De plus il avait perdu la compassion sur le sort de son ancien ami. Car ce François n'était pas le sien, du moins il ne l'était plus. Mais les événements vont se répéter, et son jeune soi ne l'acceptera pas. Comme lui il fera les mêmes erreurs… Entraînant sa déchéance.

Le jour J, il posa un congé à son patron. Puis, il attendit là où sa vie fut basculée.

Le vent de février le fit frissonner de froid. L'age le rendait frileux et il fut soulagé en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux défiant la graviter arriver sur place. Loin d'être désespéré en sachant ce qui va arriver, il était plutôt... mélancolique ou nostalgique. Il n'avait jamais essayé de parler à son double, mais là il va devoir se révéler… à l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

C'était pour son bien.

Il devrait comprendre.

Après tout, qui de mieux que sois même pour le conseiller ?

Même s'il doit faire quelque chose d'horrible.

« Bonjour »

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant une voix le saluer. Devant lui était un homme d'âge mur entre 40 et 50 ans.  
« Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? »

« Tu ne me connais pas encore mais moi oui. Je sais que tu serais Victor Bonnefoy »  
ITP commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas affaire à un abonné -il peut en avoir de tous âges- mais la ressemblance physique était vraiment visible. Ils se ressemblaient comme un père et un fils. Peut-être avait-il un oncle ou cousin qu'il ignorait ?  
« Et tu es? »

« Officieusement je suis Victor Vega. »

« Et officiellement ? »

« Victor Bonnefoy »  
Ce fut comme une douche froide. Puis il réalisa enfin. Ils étaient trop ressemblants pour être une coïncidence. L'homme face à lui avait la même taille, quelques rides, une discrète moustache, une paire de lunettes, les mêmes grains de beauté et des cheveux plus courts légèrement grisé mais toujours ébouriffés.  
« Je vois que tu as enfin compris. Cela me rassure, j'ai cru que j'étais idiot jeune… Maintenant, je suis venue te prévenir. Tu ne dois plus jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Piqué au vif, son interlocuteur le regarda méfiant, lui demandant la raison de son acte.  
« Tu vas perdre beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Crois-moi, si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas te retrouver coincé dans une autre époque, sans t'appuyer sur tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. Tu vas te retrouver à la rue en situation irrégulière, seul, sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. La seule chose qui te restera sera le cinéma. Ta raison de vivre, que -dit je- NOTRE raison de vivre. Tu vas te soigner, trouver un taf, mais il y aura toujours des regrets. Et cela te bouffera. Tu seras vide, une coquille vide ne vivant plus que pour le cinéma et pour ce jour. Ce jour où tout a basculé! »  
ITP recula d'un pas en arrière devant cet homme -son futur lui- hurler avec un regard fou… Avant de sourire d'un air malicieux. Cet homme était complètement dérangé.  
Au même moment, il entendit un bruit horrible. C'était le cri de François. Son ami avait essayé de rejoindre son collègue youtuber avant de se faire écraser par un véhicule.  
Cette scène sonnait comme un déjà vue pour l'un d'entre eux. ITP était dos tourné à la rue, mais le plus vieux avait tout vu… Et laissé faire.

C'était son destin, rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer les nombreuses morts. Il avança tranquillement pendant que le plus jeune hurlait et pleurait, le nez plein de morve. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce dernier détail mais qu'importe, il devait empêcher l'autre de faire une grave erreur. François rendit son dernier soupir dans les bras de son ami avant que l'aîné enjamba le cadavre sans un regard pour la victime.  
« Je… Je dois le sauver. Je peux le faire. Je sais qu'il y a des risques mais je… Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! » adressa-t-il à Vega

« Il est mort. Et il le restera. La seule chose que tu peux faire pour lui c'est un bel enterrement ou un hommage»

« Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai des pouvoirs, il suffirait que je remonte à 5 minutes avant et il vivra ! C'est mon ami, si tu es moi alors tu devrais me comprendre ! »

« Mais je te comprends imbécile ! Moi aussi j'ai vu mon François mourir, et moi aussi j'ai essayé de le sauver ! Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour te comprendre ! »

« Alors tu dois savoir pourquoi je fais cela. »  
A cet instant, le youtuber leva sa main ensanglantée vers ses cheveux.  
« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » déclara l'ancien.  
Avec des réflexes qui étonneraient ceux qui le connaîtraient, il sortit un mouchoir avant de verser un liquide dessus et coller le tissu au visage du voyageur du temps. Il tenait d'une seule main les poignets pendant que l'autre s'appliquer à chloroformer Vic.

« Allons petit panda, il faut toujours écouter ses aînés. Crois-moi, François ne peut revenir. Ton petit caprice aurait juste retardé l'inévitable. Le seul qui ne te quittera jamais, c'est le cinéma. quant à moi, il est temps que je me retire de la scène. N'oublie pas Vic, et que le cinéma te guide.»  
Il essaya de se débattre avant que le corps devint flasque et il sombra dans l'obscurité.  
À son réveil, InThePanda était dans un lit d'hôpital, ses parents et quelques amis non loin. Sa mère s'avança vers lui, inquiète en chuchotant des mots rassurants. Mais cela n'avait pas d'effet sur son cœur meurtri. Son ami était mort dans ses bras. C'est Fabo qui lui expliqua que des témoins de l'accident avaient appelé la police. Ils l'ont retrouvé inconscient près du cadavre du fossoyeur du film et que l'enterrement est prévu dans 3 jours. Quant au conducteur fou, il était en fuite.  
« Il y avait un homme avec moi. Que lui est-il arrivé ? » questionna-t-il le regard vide

« Des observateurs de la scène l'a vu te couper les cheveux… avant de déposer un sac et de se jeter d'un pont. On n'a pas retrouvé le corps. Et dans le sac, il y avait ceci. »

 _Unknow Movies_

 _Saison 2_

 _Script_

« … Détruit ces feuilles Fabo. »

Fin

Et voila les gens la fin de cette fic, finalement la bad end était assez soft, il n'y a eu que deux morts^^ Merci pour votre soutiens, pour la réponse des reviews pour ce dernier chapitre, ils se feront par mp. Merci, bisous et félicitation à ITP pour les 100000 abonnés !


End file.
